


The Reaper

by Acealex007, AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings Apply, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, Co-Written, Comedy, Dark, Dark Comedy, Definitely Possible Gay, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Possible Gay, Rating May Change, Shameless Doctor Who Reference, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acealex007/pseuds/Acealex007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend/pseuds/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend
Summary: Well fuck... here I go again, falling through the void, the walls of the cavern around me, seeming to be just far away enough to blend into the darkness. God knows what's at the top of this place. I don't know how big this place is, there is only falling. Falling and falling fast at that... wait, am I reaching the end? I wasn't kidding when I said I was falling fast. Wait





	The Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This story is written by me and my best friend, Megan aka AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend. She writes Malec fanfiction and she also does requests so if you have any fanfic requests, message her and she will give it a go! Kudos and comments are like cocaine so please comment so I feel validated cause I need constant reassurance.

_**POV: Unknown** _

**Well fuck... here I go again, falling through the void, the walls of the cavern around me, seeming to be just far away enough to blend into the darkness. God knows what's at the top of this place. I don't know how big this place is, there is only falling. Falling and falling fast at that... wait, am I reaching the end? I wasn't kidding when I said I was falling fast. Wait, I see the bottom! Oh God, no. I can see more and more, details coming into place. The tar pits bubbling away, the stalagmites pointing up, threatening to impale me. I accept my fate. I close my eyes. I'm willing to die. Here it comes...**

****

**_POV: Alex_ **

“SHIT!” I gasp, jolting upright in my seat, sweating pouring out of me. My eyes scan the room. I hear voices. Laughter, my brain supplies. Some try to mask it, others don’t try.

“Mr Thomson, do you mind not swearing in my class? It's bad enough that you’re treating it like your bedroom,” Mr. Xander chastised.

I inwardly groan in annoyance, remembering I was still in school and had fallen asleep in the middle of chemistry. I lift my head off my arms and stretch. “Sorry Mr Xander... it won’t happen again.”

“You're right, it won’t. Doesn’t matter anyway. Detention,” he sentences with finality.

I sigh, not looking at anyone. I know that they’re all loving this. It’s like the people in my class are leaches who feed off of drama. How sad. “Fine,” I groan.

“Good. I’ll meet you here tonight then. I’m sure I can think of something...not too pleasant for you to do.”

“What!? But I have plans tonight. I can't cancel them!” Crap, I shouldn't have said that. He seemed to be amused at that as he now had even more reason to keep me in detention. His eyebrows rose on his face.

“Well I think you still haven't learned your lesson so that's detention for the rest of the week, mister. Now get back to your work or it will be the rest of the month.”

I sigh and the got back to writing up on the electrical conductivity of different materials.

**

“Well, what do you expect to happen when you fall asleep in the class of the teacher who is the biggest asshole in the entire school?” Catherine tells me, throwing a grape at me from where we’re sitting on a hill outside our school building. She moves her sunglasses back up her nose, the glare of the sun making us squint to see each other.

“Not. Helping. Catherine.” I say though my teeth, tossing a winegum back at her, the pair of us smiling.

The person in question burst into a fit of giggles. “In all fairness, you’re the one who fucked up and was up all night playing video games and caught up on sleep in the middle of chemistry! Now who am I meant to bring to this book signing?! We’ve been planning this for months. I don’t wanna be a loner.”

“I mean, you could always ask Sarah? Plus, you always look like a loner.”

When I glanced up I saw that she had swapped her sunglasses for her normal prescription lenses and the glare her cold, blue eyes managed to send my way was lethal. If looks could kill, I’d be a dead and in hell but, alas, I was not and, instead, was in the most frustrating scenario I've ever landed myself in.

On one hand, this book signing meant a lot to her and I had promised to go but on the other hand I was already on thin ice at school and at a high risk of getting kicked out, and that can’t happen. I sighed, getting up and stretching.

“So, you're going to suck up to the school and go to detention, aren't you?”

I look up at Catherine, “You know full well if I don’t go, there’s a high possibility of me getting suspended. Cath, I know this book signing means a lot to you and I hate that I can’t go with you, but if I miss this detention that will be grounds to suspend me. And knowing Mr. Xander, he’ll make it seem worse than it is and try and get them to even expel me.”

“So... you're coming then?” She asked, a glint in her eye.

“Without a doubt,” I grin. We share a laugh and high five and a click, picking up our bags and heading back into the school just as the bell goes off. We share a quick hug and go our separate ways to our respective classes.

**

I enter my class and sit idle waiting for a teacher to turn up. To kill some time, I decide to take out my notebook and look over what I learned in physics this morning.

“Graphene, 130 gigapascals of tensile strength, 0.77 milligrams per square meter and extremely flexible. Pretty good candidate if it weren't for the expense behind it, though he probably thought of a way around it by now. Though there's also the extreme conductive capability that would have to be countered-“my reading was interrupted by the voice of my teacher making his presence known.

“Alright class take out your books and start reading up on chapter 13 page 137.”

A collective groan sounds throughout the room. I simply sigh and take out my book and start reading. I couldn’t be bothered with Macbeth but it needed to be  
done. With a sigh, I open my book.

**

As the final bell for school sounded, you could practically hear the stress lift from the students as they all stood up and started chatting among themselves, leaving for whatever plans they all had.

I hear something about a party going on, people making plans to go to friend’s houses, a group of boys planning on going to airsoft, parents scolding mis-behaving children, general Friday-after-school conversations.

I never understood all the buzz and excitement about parties. All it is, is people drinking hard liquor, making bad life decisions and hating their existence in the morning, trust me, I’ve been there. Me and Cath went to one and we made a pledge to never go to one again. Honestly, Mr. Xander hates kids so much, I don’t know why he chose to become a teacher in the first place.

I’m broken out of my train of thought when I hear my name being called. My head snaps up and I see Sarah. I smile and head over to her, wrapping her up in a hug.

“Hey Sarah, what's up?”

“Oh, not much, Alex. I’m heading to the party at about 6. I would ask if you're coming but I guess you already have plans with Cath?”

“You know us so well,” I laugh. “But yeah we're heading to a book signing tonight.”

“Nerds. Have fun though!”

I laugh, already knowing that would be how she would react.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. In all honesty, I still can't get over Cath’s reaction to finding out you've only read like two books for your own entertainment and not for school.”

“Still can’t believe we had to get the school nurse because she fainted!”

We share a laugh over our extreme-bookworm best friend. I glance down at my phone and my glance the time. I’m meeting Cath at 3:30 and it’s 2:00 now.

“Anyway, I better go. Catch you later, Sarah.”

I hug her good bye and pull my headphones off from around my neck and place them over my head. I open up my music app, hit shuffle and start the walk home, dreading what my fate will be at school next week

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be up soon. Have a nice day/afternoon/night.


End file.
